


О Рыбаке И Рыбке

by perseveration



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Sex, Euro 2012, First Time, Lube, M/M, Party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почти настоящая сказка о первом разе, в которой есть даже добрая фея с волшебной палочкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О Рыбаке И Рыбке

**Author's Note:**

> Катя может мной гордиться: я не обозвала Касильяса дохлой селедкой.  
> Впервые в своей практике могу порекомендовать саундтрек для прочтения и создания верного настроения:  
> 1) http://youtu.be/qNR8gQAoYCs  
> 2) http://youtu.be/-zU4Mj9dpUI  
> 3) http://youtu.be/sju7yNqTnz0

В зале гремела музыка и дым стоял коромыслом, а Пепе Рейна, известный заводила всяческих песен и плясок, был в таком ударе, что, казалось, находился сразу во всех концах комнаты, где подпаивал своих товарищей по команде. Поначалу все с некоторой опаской оглядывались на Икера Касильяса, зная, как их капитан относится к безудержному веселью и обильным возлияниям, но Пепе и этот сложный момент взял под свой контроль, и потому не успел Икер включить бдительность, как его главный сменщик напоил его настолько, что делать это было уже поздно. Благодаря чему все присутствующие наконец смогли вздохнуть свободно, и веселье перешло на качественно новый уровень.

Вряд ли подвыпивший капитан отдавал себе в этом отчет, но весь вечер, а в особенности после того, как их запасной вратарь его напоил, Серхио Рамос самым отчаянным образом за ним ухаживал. Обычно на подобных сборищах защитник находил себе братьев по разуму, с которыми принимался отрываться в тех рамках, в каких позволяли обстоятельства, стараясь держаться от старшего, который мог положить его веселью конец, на почтительном расстоянии. Однако теперь, после того как Серхио подстригся и отпустил бороду, все изменилось. Или наоборот: сначала все изменилось, и уже после этого он подстригся и стал отращивать бороду? Так или иначе, но этим вечером, как, пожалуй, никогда прежде, все его внимание и услужливость были направлены на единственный объект - капитала испанской сборной Икера Касильяса. Тот же либо принимал его нежность и предупредительность как должное, либо уже не мог судить о том, что должно в этот вечер в отношениях между ними, а что - нет.  
Даже когда начались танцы (а они неизменно начинались всякий раз, когда команда получала разрешение отметить что-нибудь в своем закрытом кругу и не сдерживаться при этом в плане алкоголя), он с готовностью позволил младшему увлечь себя в центр зала, где уже вовсю отплясывали еще несколько человек.

Икер не умел танцевать. По крайней мере, он никогда не брал уроков и не пытался разучивать движения самостоятельно. Однако что-то в его теле само чувствовало музыку и вело его, отчего тот момент, когда его капитан начинал танцевать, неизменно становился для Серхио кульминационным событием вечера, пусть и не всегда ему везло настолько, чтобы до этого доходило.  
Ибо кроме чисто эстетического наслаждения, которое лично он получал, наблюдая за танцующим капитаном, Рамос знал, что если старший принимался танцевать, это означало, что он уже совершенно пьян, и почти наверняка не заметит, если он прижмет его к себе немного теснее обычного или слегка пососет мочку уха вместо того, чтобы бегло поцеловать ее, когда та окажется для этого достаточно близко. Мало того: после подобных танцев Икер порой позволял ему поцелуй на прощание, когда вечеринка уже походила к концу, и все разъезжались или расходились спать по своим комнатам. Причем не просто чмок в щеку, как они взяли себе за правило делать перед каждым матчем, когда выходили на поле одновременно, а настоящий человеческий поцелуй, когда Серхио на несколько секунд приникал к его губам, едва не дрожа от восторга, что старший по пьяни даже отвечает ему.

Однако сегодня целью младшего были вовсе не несколько секунд возле двери, после которых каждый из них отправится спокойно спать. Поэтому внимательно следя за тем, чтобы на протяжении вечера бокал Икера не пустовал, сам Серхио пил чем дальше, тем меньше, рассчитывая и надеясь на то, что ни старший, ни товарищи по команде ничего не заметят, а если и заметят, не станут привлекать к этому внимание. И хотя в целом никому не было дела, одного человека ему провести не удалось.  
\- Можно ненадолго вас разнять? – Неожиданно возник рядом с ними Пепе, когда они с Икером сошлись в танце уже так близко, что еще пара секунд, и он мог бы положить руки тому на бедра, не опасаясь вызвать испуга или раздражения, и, не дожидаясь ответа, отсоединил защитника от капитана и повлек Рамоса вслед за собой.  
Сочтя, что они отошли на безопасное расстояние, и никто из присутствующих, а в особенности Икер, не услышит то, о чем он будет с ним разговаривать, Пепе склонился к уху Серхио:  
\- Я гляжу, у тебя какие-то планы в части нашего доблестного капитана, - и он многозначительно качнул головой в ту сторону, где собрались танцующие, среди которых продолжал оставаться и Икер, к которому уже примкнул Король Лев Льоренте, тоже обычно сдержанный, но не избежавший в этот вечер основательной обработки товарищами по команде.  
\- Ты считаешь, мне следует это прекратить? - Немедленно напрягся его собеседник, нахмуриваясь и глядя на него с опаской и недоверием.  
\- Ни в коем случае! - Поспешил возразить ему Рейна, разводя руками в миротворческом жесте. После чего его лицо приобрело заговорщицкое выражение. - Наоборот: я хочу тебе помочь.  
\- Ты хочешь затащить его в постель вместе со мной? - Недоверие младшего только усилилось и теперь он смотрел на запасного вратаря с откровенной враждебностью.  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет! - Энергично замотал головой тот, от неожиданности даже отступая. - Я вовсе не то имел в виду.  
"Тогда что же?" - со всей строгостью и ожиданием подвоха выражал собой взгляд Рамоса, хотя вслух он ничего не произнес, ожидая, пока его собеседник сам объяснится.  
\- Тише, Рамосито, тише, - примирительным тоном заговорил тем временем тот. - Я вовсе не претендую ни на какие любовные победы над нашим капитаном. Просто ты так трогательно за ним сегодня ухлестываешь, что просто руки чешутся посодействовать вашему соединению.  
\- Каким, интересно, образом? - Смягчаясь, хоть и совсем слегка, потребовал ответа Серхио.  
\- Я вижу, он уже танцует, - приступил к объяснению своего плана Пепе, - а все мы знаем, что это значит. Поэтому если чуть позже, когда ты повертишь его еще пару танцев, и он совсем разомлеет и привыкнет к твоим рукам, я предложу всем какую-нибудь милую забавную игру из тех, в которые играют на свадьбах, думаю, это наверняка сыграет на руку и твоим сегодняшним планам.  
\- Не понимаю, - снова нахмурился Серхио. – Тебе что с того, что я затащу Сан-Икера в постель?  
\- Ничего, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся ему Рейна. – Просто я вижу, как тебе его хочется, и понимаю, что без вмешательства доброй феи чуда не произойдет.  
Какое-то время они оба молчали, пока младший взвешивал в уме все «за» и «против» обращения к волшебству, понимая, что, с одной стороны, уже поздно отпираться и говорить, что он ничего такого не хотел, а с другой, Пепе вроде бы мужик надежный – вряд ли он станет потом трубить всем подряд, что он трахал капитана. Поэтому, решившись, он кивнул и протянул старшему руку:  
\- Ладно, маши своей волшебной палочкой.  
\- Расскажешь потом, как все было, - сдуру брякнул вратарь, пожимая протянутую себе руку, но когда Серхио крепко сжал ту, вместо того чтобы отпустить, поспешил внести ясность: - В смысле, без подробностей. Просто получится ли у вас что-нибудь, или я потрачу свои магические силы впустую.  
Младший одарил его предупреждающим взглядом, но ладонь все-таки выпустил. После чего покачал головой, с усмешкой произнес «Фея-крестная…», развернулся и направился обратно в центр зала, к импровизированному танцполу, где с его Икером отплясывал уже Пике.

Капитан улыбнулся ему, протягивая руки и кладя их младшему на плечи, пока его бедра сами собой скользнули Серхио в ладони. От постоянного движения он явно захмелел еще больше, танцы разгорячили его, и теперь от Икера волнами веяло какой-то животной силой, требовавшей выхода, даже отчаянно нуждавшейся в освобождении.  
В этом состоянии он был невообразим, невероятен, и потому за те несколько минут, что они протанцевали друг с другом, пока композиции, мелодии и голоса исполнителей менялись где-то на заднем плане, лишь задавая их движениям новый ритм, Серхио опьянел так, как не успел опьянеть за весь предшествующий вечер, всем своим существом откликаясь на прикосновения к себе рук старшего. Которые тем временем двигались все более уверенно и вместе с тем расслабленно, пробуждая в нем зверя, которым младший одновременно и страстно желал, и отчаянно боялся становиться.  
Серхио казалось, что он хорошо это скрывает, но уже какое-то время он думал о нем. Представлял Икера принадлежащим себе, стонущим под ним и просящим то пожалеть себя и быть осторожнее, то вести себя жестче и любить его со всей страстью. Лишь возжелав Икера, он понял, что настала пора вырасти и из шаловливого цыганенка, каким он давно стал для всех в команде, превратиться в мачо, которым он внезапно себя почувствовал. Один Бог ведает, почему это желание пробудил в нем капитан, а не какая-нибудь женщина, которых благодаря его природному обаянию, открытости и общительности вокруг него всегда было в достатке.

Икер был уже совсем близко, так что Серхио отчаянно хотелось поцеловать его прямо сейчас, в танце, в самой гуще веселья, наполнявшего зал, где кто-то тем временем успел притушить свет. Однако в тот момент, когда он уже почти решился и даже потянулся к лицу старшего, Пепе неожиданно убавил звук, провозглашая на всю комнату:  
\- Что-то мы с вами увлеклись танцами. А ведь, как я вижу, вы сейчас в самой подходящей кондиции для того, чтобы во что-нибудь поиграть. Мафию не предлагаю, потому что тогда мы все точно передеремся. Давайте попробуем шарады!  
В ответ в зале поднялся гул: кто-то выражал недовольство, считая, что не надо усложнять, раз можно продолжить танцевать дальше, кто-то горячо поддерживал предложение и всячески рвался в бой, а кто-то даже спросил, как играть. Пропустив мимо ушей возражения первых, Пепе наскоро объяснил последним правила, после чего предложил оставшимся добавить игре веселья и играть парами. Идею горячо поддержали, и сразу комната наполнилась движением, пока все искали, а кто-то – так даже выбирал, себе пару.  
И лишь два человека в этой суматохе остались спокойными и почти неподвижными – Серхио и Икер, чьи бедра так и остались в руках младшего после того, как музыка стала тише, и танцы прекратились. Сам Серхио боялся даже дышать, обнимая капитана, который откинулся спиной ему на грудь, накрыв державшие его руки своими.

Несмотря на высказанные некоторыми возражения, игра с самого начала пошла на «ура». Одна пара сменяла другую там, где Рейна предложил показывать загаданное, и с каждой такой сменой азарт лишь продолжал набирать обороты.  
\- Почему мы с тобой ничего не угадываем? – Легко касаясь его губами, проговорил Икеру в ухо Серхио.  
Старший лениво повел плечами и тихо, чтобы никто лишний его не услышал, ответил:  
\- Не знаю. Так приятно стоять тут с тобой, что мне не хочется шевелиться.  
Эти слова подняли в груди младшего настоящую бурю чувств, и он почти уже поцеловал его в щеку, когда рука старшего взметнулась вверх, а сам он неожиданно подался вперед.  
\- Необитаемый остров, - громко и отчетливо произнес Икер, опровергая сказанные только что слова.  
\- Точно! – С нескрываемой радостью вскричал Хави, уже основательно замучившийся изображать что-то на пару с Пепе так, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь понял, что они пытаются до них донести.  
\- Сейчас посмотрим, что они нам загадают, - в глазах Икера загорелся огонек вызова, и он взял младшего за руку, переплетая его пальцы со своими.  
Пока, стараясь унять свой восторг от того, как удачно все сегодня складывалось, Серхио шел через зал к тому месту, где разыгрывались шарады, запасной вратарь поймал его взгляд и со значением кивнул, довольно улыбаясь чему-то своему. И именно младшему на ухо сообщил то, что хотел им загадать еще с того момента, когда в начале вечера заметил, с каким отчаянным вниманием Рамос ухаживает за своим капитаном:  
\- Пигмалион и Галатея.  
Серхио хотел было поспорить, что это чересчур сложно, и этак они провозятся с одной шарадой до самого рассвета. Но, видимо, почувствовав нарастающий ком его возражений, отстраняясь, Пепе снова пристально посмотрел младшему в глаза, беззвучно, но очень сильно настаивая, чтобы защитник не отказывался. И тому пришлось сдаться.  
\- Что они нам загадали? – Упоительно близко придвинулся к нему Икер, как только Хави и Пепе их оставили.  
\- Пигмалиона и Галатею, - ответил младший, искренне не понимая, как они теперь будут справляться.  
Однако Икер, как оказалось, придерживался диаметрально противоположного мнения:  
\- Блин, - с досадой, прищелкнул он языком, - это слишком просто.  
И не обращая внимания на тотальное непонимание, с каким взглянул на него младший, скорее скомандовал, чем предложил:  
\- Тогда ты будешь Пигмалионом, а то они сразу догадаются.  
Серхио оставалось только кивнуть и проводить его взглядом, пока старший повернулся к зрителям и показал им, что загадано два слова с союзом «и».

А потом его фантазия заработала, и сначала Икер был куском слоновой кости, с которого он отсекал лишнее, высвобождая из драгоценного материала изгибы человеческой фигуры, пока со стороны зрителей доносились неуверенные догадки:  
\- Ты его бьешь?  
\- Это наказание? Садо-мазо?  
\- Мученик?  
\- Иисус Христос?  
\- Это что-то религиозное?  
Они оба только мотали головами, и Икер улыбался со своими морщинками у глаз, становясь в эти моменты новым источником света и тепла в комнате.  
Затем Серхио начал шлифовать свою скульптуру, с нажимом проводя по телу партнера руками, и догадки перешли из сферы религии в сферу обслуживания:  
\- Ты что-то гладишь?  
\- Ты модельер?  
\- Проститутка с клиентом?  
\- Он пришел на примерку? Портной?  
\- Ты купил его для борделя и сначала воспитывал, а теперь пытаешься примирить с его судьбой?  
В этом месте все головы повернулись к говорившему и во все глаза уставились на того, кто был способен не только придумать, но и высказать столь изощренную идею. В ответ на что Давид Сильва только пожал плечами:  
\- Ну а что? Такое тоже может быть.  
Смущенный тем, какие ассоциации вызвала их пантомима, Икер покачал головой, сочтя за лучшее дать отгадывающим подсказку:  
\- Нет, все гораздо традиционней.  
После чего они продолжили показывать дальше, и, придавая своей скульптуре позу, какой он помнил ее по картинкам, Серхио уже радовался, что никто до сих пор так и не назвал правильный ответ. Ибо едва ли не приятнее близости старшего была та податливость, с которой тот подчинялся ему, когда он сгибал и разгибал, поднимал или опускал его руки и ноги.  
Несмотря на то, что они подтвердили скульптора, помимо него все застряли еще на мастере и модельере, и пока догадки, частенько повторяясь, летели со всех сторон, устроенное ими действо внезапно обрело неожиданный финал.  
Уже завершив скульптуру и так и не добившись от зрителей правильного ответа, Серхио решился показать тем самое главное в доставшемся им мифе, а именно любовь художника к своему творению. И кто бы мог подумать, что бездушный кусок слоновой кости умеет так виртуозно целоваться!  
Ибо стоило Серхио приблизиться к Икеру и протянуть к нему руки, как бы приглашая того сойти со своего пьедестала, как старший буквально упал к нему в объятия, оказываясь так близко, что поцелуй между ними стал попросту неизбежен.  
\- Я не понял: они специально целуются или нет? – Недовольно спросил кто-то, но ни один из них не стал отвечать, отдавшись во власть соединившего их момента.

Никогда еще Икер не целовал его сам, и теперь, когда старший первым потянулся к его губам, Серхио совершенно растаял, отключившись от окружающего и полностью уйдя в этот поцелуй. Тело капитана привычно лежало у него в руках, но теперь тот еще и прижимался к нему. И пока руки старшего скользили по обнимавшему его защитнику: от груди к плечам и дальше вверх, оплетая младшего за шею и теснее притягивая к себе, Серхио гладил его по спине, порой позволяя своим рукам спуститься ниже, где так приятно ложился в ладони его упругий зад.  
\- Пигмалион и Галатея! – Внезапно сотряс эту фантастическую идиллию правильный ответ, и в тот же миг старший отстранился, метко выбрасывая руку в том направлении, откуда раздался голос.  
\- Правильно! – Улыбаясь, как ни в чем не бывало провозгласил Икер, глядя все на того же Сильву, чья необычная фантазия на этот раз привела его к отгадке.

Игра пошла своим чередом дальше, а они вновь отступили в темноту, найдя себе место несколько в стороне от общей массы отгадывающих. Икер ничего ему не говорил. Просто стоял рядом и следил за ходом игры, хотя насколько Серхио мог судить по выражению его лица, которое прекрасно умел читать, мысли его были заняты совсем другим.  
В какой-то момент младший ненадолго отошел, и тогда капитан резко повернул голову, проследив, куда он направляется. Но Серхио всего лишь принес им еще вина. Вернулся на свое прежнее место и, передав старшему его бокал, освободившейся рукой обхватил его свободную кисть, в ответ на что тот чуть улыбнулся (легкой рябью по щекам разбежались морщинки) и несильно, но ощутимо, пожал пальцы младшего.  
Серхио не хотелось больше пить, да и Икер не спешил прикладываться к своему бокалу, поэтому, некоторое время постояв, набираясь решимости на то, о чем мечтал и на что боялся всерьез надеяться весь вечер, младший в конце концов склонился к уху капитана и шепнул:  
\- Пойдем со мной.  
Икер повернул голову и встретился с ним глазами. В которых Серхио прочел такой ответ на свое желание, что понял: если он сейчас же не выведет его отсюда, то набросится на капитана прямо при всех.

Дальше они шли по коридору, после чего поднимались по лестнице и затем еще немного прошли по коридору на втором этаже. Все это время рука старшего продолжала оставаться в его руке, пока тот не отставая следовал за ним. Серхио остановился на пороге номера, только теперь вспоминая о своем соседе, Фернандо Торресе, и внутренне моля Бога, чтобы тот не вздумал заявиться слишком рано. Однако связываться с тем было уже поздно: момент, которого он так ждал, наступил, и было бы сущим безумием упустить его. Поэтому младший отпер дверь и пропустил капитана вперед, после чего вошел следом и нажал на замке кнопку, запиравшую номер.  
И уже в следующее же мгновение толкнул Икера к стене, в освещаемой лишь лунным светом комнате приникая к губам старшего, который ответил ему с такой же страстью. Навалившись на него, ощущая, как между ними нарастает возбуждение, Серхио крепко сжал старшего в объятии, пока тот обхватил ладонями его лицо, добавляя к соприкосновению губ танец языков.  
\- Икер, я люблю тебя, - выдохнул защитник, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
В темноте старший улыбнулся – с такой неизъяснимой нежностью, что Серхио едва не застонал:  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш.  
Его руки покоились у младшего на груди, а глаза не отрывались от его лица, на котором тем временем решимость странным образом мешалась с сомнением.  
\- Ты уверен, что понимаешь, о чем я? – И он двинул бедрами так, чтобы Икер ясно ощутил на себе давление напрягшегося в его брюках члена.  
\- Да, - просто кивнул в ответ тот, продолжая улыбаться ему в темноте.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я хочу сделать тебя своим? – Спросил тогда Рамос, внутренне готовясь к тому, чтобы в случае необходимости даже принудить старшего, если тот начнет оказывать сопротивление.  
Но его капитан лишь снова кивнул:  
\- Да.  
\- Прямо сегодня, сейчас.  
Это был больше вопрос, чем утверждение, и в ответ на него последовал еще один кивок:  
\- Да.  
\- И ты согласен? – Спросил Серхио, чувствуя себя преступником, которому хотят вручить награду за преступление, которое он совершил.  
И опять Икер кивнул, сопроводив свой ответ ободряющей улыбкой:  
\- Да.  
Всего одно короткое слово, это выражение его согласия заставило весь мир Серхио Рамоса сотрястись, рождаясь заново: его капитан, его друг, наставник и помощник, его герой и один из самых дорогих и любимых им людей согласился отдаться и принадлежать ему. «Пускай эта ночь никогда не закончится!» - пронеслось у него в голове, когда мысль о том, что Икер просто-напросто в дым пьян, и потому не думает о завтрашнем дне, попыталась омрачить пронзительный восторг этого момента.  
Однако больше времени для раздумий капитан ему не оставил, притягивая голову младшего и заставляя того снова поцеловать себя.

Какое-то время они не говорили друг другу ни слова. Серхио расстегнул и стащил с Икера джинсы, после чего задрал на старшем футболку, открывая себе доступ к его животу, наклоняясь и начиная жадно его целовать. Затем поднялся к груди, приникая к соскам, смакуя их шелковистую мягкость и заставляя партнера избавиться от начавшей им мешать футболки.  
Оставшись в одних трусах, Икер вернул руки на плечи младшего и сначала гладил их широкий мощный размах, пока тот склонялся, целуя и посасывая его грудь, затем нырнул пальцами под воротник, добираясь до его разгоряченной желанием кожи, после чего нетерпеливо дернул за ткань, напоминая младшему, что ему тоже пора бы раздеться.  
Серхио послушался, отстраняясь и в одно движение стягивая с себя футболку, после чего легко избавился от брюк, стащив те вместе с бельем, являя ему свою длину, нетерпеливо напрягшуюся и уже сочащуюся влагой. Воодушевленный тем взглядом, каким старший встретил его член, защитник подхватил того на руки, заставляя ногами оплести свою поясницу, и, вновь прислонив Икера спиной к стене, толкнулся в него снизу, давая почувствовать мощь своего органа.  
\- Серхио, - нарушая молчание, зашептал ему в губы старший, захлебываясь дыханием от страсти, - о, Серхио, - и Рамосу показалось, что у него, должно быть, самое красивое на свете имя.

Когда желание, которое он испытывал, набрало опасную для младшего силу, он снова поставил Икера на пол и опустился перед ним на колени, поддевая за резинку надетые на старшем трусы и уверенно стягивая их, пока тот следил за его действиями, переводя дыхание и гладя младшего по волосам.  
\- Помоги мне, - легко шлепнул Серхио Икера по голени, и тот улыбнулся и поднял сначала одну ногу, а затем другую, пока защитник избавлял его от последнего предмета одежды.  
Лишь на миг отвернувшись, пока отбрасывал снятые с него трусы, Серхио практически тут же повернулся обратно и взял орган старшего, тоже распрямившийся и напряженный, глубоко в рот. Его горячее дыхание и мастерский захват обрушили на Икера настоящий шквал ощущений, к которым он не был готов, заставляя издать пронзительный стон, больше похожий на вскрик, так что все, что он мог сделать, – это закрыть глаза и откинуть голову, только чудом больно не ударившись затылком о стену. Младшего воодушевила такая откровенная реакция на свое мастерство, и он с удовольствие сосредоточился на своем занятии, заставляя старшего снова и снова оглашать комнату стонами.  
В какой-то момент Серхио поддел ногу Икера и закинул ее себе на плечо, поддержав того за бедра, помогая сместить центр тяжести, после чего раздвинул его ягодицы, нашел между ними его вход и начал поглаживать тугое мышечное колечко. В ответ на эти новые прикосновения стоны старшего усилились, а орган во рту Серхио стал тверже, что раззадорило младшего еще больше, и в итоге не прошло и минуты, как капитан неловко кончил ему в рот, не рассчитав, насколько его хватит при подобной двойной стимуляции, часть которой была для него совершенно новой и дарила непривычные ощущения, сила которых оказалась для него неожиданной.  
Зато младший был доволен, и когда Икер попытался извиниться, только широко улыбнулся, спустил со своего плеча его ногу, поднялся с колен и, вновь отрывая старшего от пола, поцеловал того в губы, разделяя с ним его семя. Этот заход привел капитана в полное смятение, заставляя его полностью отказаться от контроля, отдавшись на волю защитника.

Тем временем Серхио перенес его и опустил на постель, после чего включил у изголовья ночной свет, забрался на старшего сверху и, целуя его, перевернул их так, чтобы тот оказался лежащим на нем.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь, котенок, - блестя озорными искорками в глазах, распорядился Серхио, пристально глядя Икеру в лицо.  
Сложно было не заметить на том смущения, но старший подчинился. Наклонился к его груди и начал покрывать ее поцелуями, постепенно спускаясь губами все ниже, пока не добрался до его промежности, где обхватил рукой его немного расслабившийся орган и, не решаясь сразу взять его в рот, начал его целовать.  
Серхио отчаянно хотелось закрыть глаза и полностью раствориться в этом ощущении: его капитан ласкал его, подчинившись его желанию и целуя его главный орган. Но и не следить за старшим он тоже не мог: кто знал, доведется ли ему еще раз пережить подобное? Однако когда Икер наконец открыл рот и принял его, тоже стараясь заглотить как можно глубже, младший не выдержал и откинул голову на подушку, закрывая глаза и позволяя себе тихий довольный стон, пока его партнеру явно нелегко давалась новая наука.  
Но расслабляться надолго было не время, и поэтому Серхио собрал в кулак волю, поднял голову и потянулся к ящику прикроватного столика. Из которого выудил заранее припасенный там тюбик, изо всех сил надеясь, что, занятый своим делом, старший не обратит на тот внимания.  
На его счастье так и получилось.  
\- Давай немного сместимся, - то ли предложил, то ли потребовал он, и когда Икер поднял голову, выпуская его изо рта, отодвинулся к стене и сел на постели, откидываясь спиной на подушки и широко расставляя перед старшим ноги, как бы приглашая того вернуться к прерванному занятию. – Только будь добр, подними зад так, чтобы я мог до него добраться, - попросил он, когда Икер уже начал склоняться к его органу, и, бросив на него несколько встревоженный взгляд, тот подчинился.  
У старшего получалось все лучше, не говоря уже о том, что Серхио происходящее вообще казалось сбывшейся мечтой, но все же ему хотелось большего, а чтобы получить это, оставалось провести еще кое-какую предварительную работу. Поэтому пользуясь тем, что внимание капитана полностью сосредоточено на его члене, он выдавил себе на руку немного смазки, потянулся той к его заду, второй рукой помог себе раздвинуть его и начал осторожно смазывать его вход, своими прикосновениями стараясь одновременно расслабить защищающее его колечко.  
\- Что это? Чем ты меня мажешь? – Занервничал Икер, поднимая голову, и младшему пришлось соврать:  
\- Просто крем, чтобы мне легче было войти внутрь. Я читал, что в первый раз это довольно нелегкая задача, а ты ведь, насколько я понимаю, никогда раньше не занимался ничем подобным.  
Икер тоже об этом читал, и потому продолжил сосать его дальше, видимо, в пылу момента не задумавшись о том, как так получилось, что «просто крем» так удачно оказался у младшего под рукой именно сейчас.

Серхио дождался, пока смазка начнет действовать и достаточно расслабит его колечко, но стоило ему проникнуть в старшего первым же пальцем, как тот поднял голову, с силой упираясь в постель ладонями и вставая перед младшим на четвереньки, неконтролируемо двигая тазом так, что палец того скользнул глубже, чем он изначально рассчитывал. При этом его движение сопровождалось таким стоном, что Серхио испугался, не повредил ли ему что-нибудь.  
Однако в ответ на высказанное им беспокойство Икер только улыбнулся и потянулся к нему, прогибая спину и еще больше открываясь его руке. Видя такое рвение, младший решил не тратить времени и поднялся, сложил подушки одну на другую и уложил их в центре постели, после чего помог старшему устроиться так, чтобы они оказались у него под животом, приподняв для него его зад.  
Стараясь привлечь как можно меньше внимания старшего, Серхио выдавил из тюбика еще немного его содержимого, после чего осторожно проник в Икера уже двумя пальцами и начал аккуратно его растягивать. На этот раз в стонах его партнера отчетливо послышалась боль, но то, как он двигался, уверило младшего в том, что он все равно хочет продолжать.  
\- Спасибо, что терпишь, любимый, - прошептал Серхио, низко склоняясь над ним, растягивая его глубоко внутри.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - также шепотом ответил ему старший. – Это больно, но я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, поэтому, пожалуйста…  
Он не успел договорить, потому что для Серхио его слов оказалось слишком много, чтобы сдерживать себя дальше. Поднявшись над распростертой перед ним спиной старшего, он наскоро смазал себя, выдавив еще немного смазки на ладонь, и не глядя отбросил тюбик куда-то на постель. После чего вошел в него так медленно, как только мог, титаническим усилием воли заставляя себя сохранять осторожность.  
Икеру все равно было больно, и боль так и не ушла из его стонов до конца, пока младший двигался в нем, до последнего стараясь контролировать темп своих толчков. В итоге на пике страсти он все же отключился, обрушившись на старшего со всей мощью своего желания, но тот героически стерпел это, ощущая удовольствие если не от секса как такового, то от осознания того, что его Серхио – теперь уже безраздельно его, - находится у него внутри, захваченный наслаждением настолько, что уже даже не может себя контролировать.

Позже они лежали рядом, отдыхая и пытаясь переварить то, что между ними произошло. Пока Серхио приходил в себя после оргазма, Икер успел переложить подушки, на которых помог младшему устроиться вместе с собой. Тот молчал, и его взгляд не сходил с его лица, отчего старший невольно смутился и попытался нашарить выключатель со своей стороны постели. Однако пока он шарил, в руку ему попал совершенно другой предмет – тюбик с тем «просто кремом», которым воспользовался его новоиспеченный любовник, чтобы облегчить себе проникновение.  
Не думая, Икер поднес его к лицу и взглянул на этикетку, и у Серхио душа ушла в пятки, когда он в красках представил себе, что вот прямо сейчас на него обрушится гнев его капитана, который вполне может не оставить от него камня на камне даже несмотря на то, что считанные минуты назад стонал, терпя боль и отдаваясь ему.  
К счастью, вопреки его ожиданиям, старший отреагировал благосклонно:  
\- Интересный у тебя «просто крем», - с улыбкой произнес он, поворачиваясь к нему. – Главное – название у него хорошее.  
И Икер потянулся к нему и поцеловал, всем телом прижимаясь к Серхио и осторожно кладя тюбик с надписью “BACK DOOR” рядом с его подушкой.


End file.
